After the Showdown
by digiwildfire
Summary: sequal to 'Boyfriend Showdown'. very random at one point. just read if ya wanna know more. RaixKat RaixKim. Oneshot. R&R. please? !Katnappe! no flames. or else Wildfire will deflect them.


**Me: i finally found it!**

**Heylin Trio (_a friend, wuya-loves-chaseypoo, and megacaneo_): found what?**

**Me: the song! the song!**

**Heylin Trio: WHAT SONG KAT?**

**Me: jeez-o-pizzas!**

**Heylin Trio: _-rolls eyes-_ i think you mean 'jeeze-o-pe-'**

**Me: I KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!**

**Heylin Trio: _-backs away slowly-_ ok, ok, we just corrected you cause' you started to sound like Omi.**

**Me: so what! i like the way i change things like that! so that's why i do that!**

**wuya-loves-chaseypoo: anybody following this?**

**Heylin Duo: _-shakes heads-_ nope.**

**Me: ARE YOU GUYS FOLLOWING?**

**Heylin Duo: we just said nope.**

**Me: _-looks at wuya-loves-chaseypoo- _well?**

**wuya-loves-chaseypoo: _-whistling-_ wha? me? im just practicing my whistling... _-gulp-_**

**Me: fine! will you listen to me if i tell you i have a prank to play on Omi?**

**Heylin Trio: we're listening, go on...**

**Me: good! muhahahahaha! _-holds up a sticker-_**

**Heylin Trio: oh thats rich! (_thanks Kaitlyn!_)**

**Heylin 4: oh Omi! Come here!**

**Omi: _-suddenly appears-_ why would 4 Heylin warriors want me to come near them?**

**Me: ooh! sorry, gotta cut off there! you'll find out what happens during the story, cept _i_ wont be playing the prank, the other 3 will. oh Wildfire!**

**Wildfire (_OC_): what do you want, human.**

**Me: oh! just shut-up and do the disclaimer!**

**Wildfire: fine. (_to self_) humanic, cat-obsessed, brat.**

**Me: i heard that! i may be cat-obsessed, but i am NOT a brat!**

**Wildfire: im ignoring that comment. digiwildfire, i mean, Katnappe, or Kat, doesnt own anything but me. happy now Tessa?**

**Me: _-gasp- _YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME 'TESSA' DID YOU?**

**Wildfire: uh, no! heh heh...**

**Me: YOU ARE GOIN' DOWN SCALES! (_more info in profile_) but thanx for doin' the disclaimer!**

**Wildfire: _-swaying side to side- _no, problem...**

**Heylin Trio: um, while Kat's pre-occupied with beating up Wildfire, um, on with the story!**

_**You Save Me**_

**sequal to 'Boyfriend Showdown'**

Katnappe is crushed that Raimundo didnt pick her to be his girlfriend. this told her something she never wanted to realize: she didnt have a chance with him. _'i know i have no chance with Raimundo, so why do i care so much? i dont think i'll ever know... so i guess i'll give him a cd with a song that represents his relationship with Kimiko...' _

Katnappe walked to the store and bought a Kenny Chesney CD. " i hope Rai likes it..." she said. then she walked up to Chase's lair. "Wuya? Tubbi? Chase? you guys here?" then she heard laughing coming from the dining area. "do you 3 wanna come with me to the Temple? i have a prank you can play on Omi. i wanna go there to talk to Rai." "prank Omi? we're in!" so the 4 walked to the Temple.** (a lot of walking huh?) **

"Katnappe? what are you doing here? i already told you that, im going to date Kimiko, not you!" "chill Rai. i came here to give you this" she said as she gave Rai the CD. " a CD? why a CD? and a country one at that. if your looking for someone to give a country CD to, give it to Clay." "i had a conversation with him on favorite music. you'd be surprised."

_flashback_

_Katnappe: so, what's your favorite music?_

_Clay: Rock and Roll._

_Katnappe: really? i took you to be a country music fan._

_Clay: what's your favorite music?_

_Katnappe: Country._

_both: that's pretty ironic._

_end flashback_

"so thats what happened..." said Rai. "yup. o yea, listen to the song 'You Save Me' thats why i got you the CD." "Ok" "YAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Katnappe and Raimundo looked in the direction of the scream. Omi appeared running as fast as a cheetah. both burst out with laughter, and so did everybody there, except Omi and Master Fung. "what happened young monk?" " Chase, Wuya, and Tubbimura, held up a sticker with a SQUIRREL ON IT!" "i see." said Master Fung about to burst out with laughter himself.

a few hours later, when everybody was in bed, at the Temple, Raimundo decided to listen to the song Katnappe suggested. when he came across the song, he started listening to it.

_**Every now and then**_

_**I get a little lost**_

_**The strings all get tangled**_

_**The wires all get crossed**_

_**Every now and then**_

_**I'm right upon the edge**_

_**Danglin' my toes out over the ledge**_

_**I just thank God you're here, 'cause**_

_**When I'm a bullet shot out of a gun**_

_**When I'm a firecracker comin' undone**_

_**When I'm a fugitive ready to run**_

_**All wide-eyed and crazy**_

_**No matter where my reckless soul takes me**_

_**Baby you save me**_

_**It's hard lovin' a man**_

_**That's got a gypsy soul**_

_**I don't know how you do it**_

_**I'm not sure how you know**_

_**The perfect thing to say**_

_**To save me from myself**_

_**You're the angel that belives in me**_

_**Like no one else**_

_**And I thank God you do, 'cause**_

_**When I'm a bullet shot out of a gun**_

_**When I'm a firecracker comin' undone**_

_**When I'm a fugitive ready to run**_

_**All wide-eyed and crazy**_

_**No matter where my reckless soul takes me**_

_**Baby you save me**_

_**I know I don't tell you nearly enough**_

_**I couldn't live one day without your love**_

_**When I'm a ship tossed around on the waves**_

_**Up on a highwire that's ready to break**_

_**When I've had just about all i can take**_

_**Baby, you,**_

_**Baby you save me**_

"that's deep, really, really deep."

_**The End**_

**Me: so how was it? i think the song ties in REALLY well. what do you think guys?**

**Heylin Trio: we like it! especially the sticker part! what did the sticker say again?**

**Me: uh. it showed a picture of a squirrel surrounded by acorns and said 'GO NUTS!'**

**Heylin Trio: o yea...**

**Me: anyways, its true, i really have that sticker, and its one of those 'Pet Shop' stickers. anyways, Wildfire is STILL knocked out. so...**

**Heylin 4: R&R!**


End file.
